A esposa do tenente
by Abby0620
Summary: 1914, Primeira Guerra Mundial. Ela acha a guerra uma coisa estúpida, e ele é um patriota. Por essa guerra eles brigaram, ele se alistou e foi para França combater, alcançando o posto de tenente. Quatro meses de guerra e ela não teve noticias dele.


_A esposa do tenente_

O ano de 1915 se inicia, mas as coisas continuam as mesmas para Lillianne. A guerra continuava e seu marido estava lutando no front ocidental especificamente na França. Ela nunca foi patriota, não acreditava em uma nação unida e forte. Ela achava a guerra uma coisa estúpida, apenas uma luta de poderio entre os governantes. Uma guerra feita pelos governos e os do alto comando militar que ficavam em seus gabinetes enquanto soldados rasos e tenentes lutavam. Mas ao contrário dela, seu marido Rafael acreditava que era seu dever defender sua pátria e as nações aliadas, ele acreditava na mãe pátria e por esse motivo os dois tiveram uma terrível briga que fez com que ele fosse pra França sem ao menos uma despedida. Os meses passaram e Rafael, que havia alcançado o posto de tenente, não mandava nenhuma carta. As noticias que Lillianne tinha dele eram pelas cartas de John que era um amigo de ambos e que estava no mesmo regimento de Rafael. Tudo que ela sabia é que ele estava bem e que era considerado um herói de guerra por ter matado muitos alemães. Ela mandava cartas pra ele, dizendo que o amava que sentia sua falta e implorava por uma resposta. Mas ele mantinha o silêncio. Ela estava desesperada com medo de que a qualquer momento viesse a notícia de que ele não sobreviveu. Para seu maior desespero, ela estava grávida, havia descoberto dias depois que ele partiu. Mas ela não havia contado isso nas cartas. Ela sentia medo de perdê-lo, de se ver sozinha com aquela criança que logo chegaria. Ela tinha medo de se tornar uma viúva de guerra. Fernanda estava abatida, comia pouco e passava a maior parte do dia sentada na grande poltrona marrom na sala que era de Sam, ou então se deitava na cama esperando que o sono levasse a sua dor.  
>Como de costume bem cedo Lillianne foi dormir, mas acordou às 3 da manhã gritando. Mais uma vez ela havia tido pesadelos onde via Rafael em uma trincheira sendo fuzilado. Havia se tornado constante os pesadelos onde ela viaRafael morrendo. Ela se sentou na cama, depositou a mão sobre a barriga e começou a chorar. Depois de muito tempo de choro onde desesperada ela pedia a Deus que cuidasse de Rafael, tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguia. Levantou-se foi até a varanda e ficou observando o lago que tinha na frente da casa. Ela e Rafael estavam casados há pouco mais de dois anos e ele havia construído aquela casa pra eles. Era uma enorme casa de dois andares com um lago em frente, e que ficava afastada da cidade. Da casa só se via o lago, a estrada que levava a cidade e árvores. Uma dessas árvores, a mais velha e majestosa, foi testemunha do pedido de casamento feito porRafael. Lillianne olhava pro lago e se lembrava do verão do ano anterior em que ela e Rafael nadavam todas as manhãs. Lembrava-se das noites quentes em que ela e Rafael dormiam na varanda sob as estrelas. Cada canto daquela casa fazia ela se lembrar dele. Suas manias, seus gostos, seu jeito e seu cheiro. Seu cheiro estava impregnado em suas roupas e principalmente em seu travesseiro, mas ela tinha medo que a qualquer momento o cheiro dele desaparecesse Lillianne passou a manhã sentada na poltrona marrom tricotando. Imaginando se Rafael estaria pelo menos usando as luvas e o gorro que ela tinha feito pra ele e havia mandado no natal. Ela estava concentrada, quando ouviu Juliet a chamando. Juliet era esposa de John e ela sempre levava para Lillianne as cartas que John mandava pra ela, pois ele sempre mandava noticias de Rafael. Lillianne se levantou e correu para a porta, abraçando Juliet.<br>- Que bom que veio. – Lillianne disse sorrindo.  
>- Assim que as cartas chegam, eu corro pra cá. Sei quão aflita você está.<br>- Obrigada Juliet.  
>- Mas tenho novidades – Juliet disse com um sorriso.<br>- Boas notícias pelo jeito.  
>- Ótimas na verdade. Tenho uma carta pra você. Enviada pelo Rafael.<br>- Rafael me mandou uma carta? – Lilly disse com os olhos marejados.  
>- Parece que ele finalmente criou juízo. – Juliet entregou a carta para Lilly sorrindo – Tenho que ir, só passei pra te entregar.<br>- Obrigada por tudo Juliet. – Lilly disse e Juliet sorriu.  
>- Até logo e se cuide. – Juliet disse abraçando Lilly.<br>- Até.  
>Lilly então se sentou na poltrona marrom, tirou a carta do envelope e começou a ler.<p>

_Olá meu amor,  
>Sinto a sua falta. Eu me sinto incompleto, pois meu coração está ai com você. Há muito tempo o meu coração não me pertence, pois eu o dei pra você. Eu te amo Lilly e você é a única razão pela qual eu levanto todas as manhãs.<br>Me perdoe por te fazer passar esses meses de sofrimento. A covardia e o orgulho me impediram de mandar uma carta. E a cada dia se tornava mais difícil escrever. Me perdoe por esquecer que o meu amor por você é maior que qualquer outra coisa e só agora eu me dei conta disso. Peço perdão pelas vezes que fui grosso, que acordei mal-humorado, pelas vezes que te disse coisas ruins, peço perdão pelas minhas falhas. Eu sou falho, mas meu amor por você não. Ele não vai passar ou findar. Ele continua e continuará forte independente da distância e do tempo. Mesmo que montes se abalem e os outeiros sejam removidos, meu amor por você é infalível. E é esse amor infalível que me dá forças.  
>A luta fica cada vez mais difícil. Atolados na lama, sem descanso. Logo que cheguei não conseguia dormir com o barulho das bombas e metralhadoras, o som dos camaradas agonizando na terra de ninguém. Mas agora estou tão exausto que o barulho não atrapalha meu sono. A cada ofensiva vejo mais camaradas morrendo. Morrendo sem direito a um enterro ou qualquer coisa digna. Os corpos apodrecem na terra de ninguém, ficam ali na lama espalhando o fedor. Com o inverno e a neve as coisas melhoram um pouco, amenizando o fedor e trazendo um pouco de esperança. Por falar em inverno, obrigado por mandar luvas e cachecóis tecidos por você. Seu cheiro neles revigorou minhas forças.<br>Em meio ao caos temos que nos apegar a pequenas alegrias e as lembranças. Lembranças de tempos felizes. Eu fico repassando em minha mente cada momento do seu lado. O dia que nos conhecemos no casamento de sua prima, você entediada não aceitava dançar com ninguém. E por algum motivo você resolveu me dar uma chance. Lembro do dia em que te pedi em casamento em frente à grande e velha árvore perto do lago. Lembro de cada dia que passei construindo nossa casa e imaginando nossos filhos. Nossa lua de mel naquele pequeno hotel na Rua Vavin em Paris. Nossa primeira noite juntos. E todas as noites depois dessa. Sinto tanto a sua falta que meu coração dói.  
>Mas em meio a todas as dificuldades da guerra, um milagre aconteceu na véspera de natal. Estávamos na trincheira esperando que a qualquer momento acontecesse uma ofensiva alemã. Então algo estranho aconteceu. Os alemães começaram a espalhar árvores de natal em sua trincheira. E algum tempo depois um homem com uma bela voz começou a cantar. Ele cantava uma versão alemã da música Silent Night. O homem cantando era Walter Kirchhoff, um famoso tenor alemão. E o tenente francês que apreciava muito seu trabalho começou a aplaudi-lo, sendo acompanhado de todos os combatentes. Kirchhoff então foi até a terra de ninguém carregando uma árvore de natal para ver quem o aplaudia. E tanto nós ingleses quanto os franceses saímos das trincheiras para aplaudi-lo ainda mais. Foi como um milagre de natal. Era como se não existisse guerra. Inimigos se uniram na terra de ninguém. Conversamos, trocamos coisas e mostramos fotos de família. Concordamos em fazer uma missa juntos e até os ateus participaram apenas para que pudéssemos estar todos juntos. No dia seguinte enterramos os mortos e até jogamos futebol. Fiz amizade com alguns alemães e depois dessa experiência entendo o que sempre me disse. Essa guerra não faz sentido. Somos iguais. Homens comuns com saudade de casa lutando por uma pátria que não se importa.<br>Você está certa. A guerra é uma estupidez. Pareço mais com os alemães que sofrem os mesmo males que eu nessas trincheiras do que com os ingleses que sentam a mesa gritando "morte aos alemães". Meu amor perdoe-me por ter preferido a pátria. Isso foi muito estúpido. A pátria não me acorda todas as manhãs com um sorriso. A pátria não faz meus dias felizes. Você faz. E eu te amo por isso Lilly e te amo pela pessoa maravilhosa que você é.  
>Tudo que eu mais quero é voltar para casa. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sinto essa certeza de te reencontrar, eu também sinto medo. Temo por mim e pelos meus homens. Se os comandantes descobrirem sobre a trégua, todos nós seremos severamente punidos. Eles não entenderiam o que se passou aqui. Mas saiba que mesmo se eu for punido pelo que houve, eu não me arrependerei nem por um segundo por ter feito o certo.<br>Lilly, eu te amo e tudo o que quero é estar com você. Quero passar o resto dos meus dias do seu lado minha alegria preciosa. Quero ter muitos filhos com você e nós dedicaremos todo o nosso amor a eles. Espero logo estar com você para então poder te ter e te abraçar.  
>Com amor,<br>__**Sam**__._

Após ler a carta Lillianne sentiu seu coração voltar a bater, era como se o mundo voltasse a girar. Ela estava feliz por saber que Rafael havia vencido seu orgulho. Estava feliz por saber que depois de meses ela finalmente sentia que Rafael voltara a ser o homem que ela um dia decidiu amar. Lillianne se levantou e foi até a varanda olhando a estrada e imaginando o dia em que ele voltaria para casa. E então sentiu como se algo estivesse esmagando seu coração ao pensar na possibilidade de Rafael não voltar. Ele poderia morrer em uma batalha ou então ser punido pelas tréguas. Ela começou a chorar desesperada e perdendo as forças se sentou no chão. Ela ficou chorando com a cabeça baixa algum tempo e quando levantou, seu olhar fixou naquela grande árvore que havia sido testemunha do pedido de casamento. Ela então se lembrou das palavras que Rafael disse aquele dia. Lembrou-se dele dizendo que sempre a amaria e protegeria e que nada poderia separá-los, pois o amor que os unia era mais forte que a morte. Ao se lembrar disso Lillianne teve sua esperança renovada. Ela sabia que Rafael seria forte e resistiria. Ela sabia que o amor da sua vida daria um jeito de voltar para casa e inteiro. Ela colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga ainda sentada e passou a imaginar o dia em que Rafael descobrisse que será pai. E isso seria na hora certa e do jeito certo, quando ele voltasse e não através de um pedaço de papel. Lillianne sorriu imaginando o belo sorriso de Rafael ao vê-la grávida e sentiu o bebê se mexer.  
>- Seu pai vai voltar logo para nós. Ele não medirá esforços para voltar para casa. E então nós vamos te amar e seremos uma família muito feliz. – Lilly disse olhando para a barriga e sorrindo.<br>Lillianne se levantou e foi se sentar perto da árvore tão importante para ela e Rafael. Ela ficou ali sorrindo jogando pedrinhas no lago. Ela sabia que Rafael voltaria para casa. E ela esperaria por ele mesmo que demorasse dias ou anos. Ela estaria ali na casa deles esperando para que pudessem continuar a vida de onde pararam. Ela amava Rafael e tinha certeza do amor dele por ela. Um amor infalível, mais forte que a morte que superaria até as dificuldades impostas por uma guerra.


End file.
